Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku
by Nosferatu Arucard 1983
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was always the favourite bulling target of Katsuki Bakugo, since it was quirkless. One day he disappear without trace. Several months later, a giant dragon obliterates the Hero City, and it was the Izuku real quirk. Seeking for total annihilation, while travel the dimensions, using the powers of Duel Monsters, another enemy appears and a destined Duel begins.
1. Chapter 1

The once quirkless Midoriya Izuku (Deku) who fought an entire life to be a hero, and always bullied by own closer friend Bakugou Katsuki, was not even expect, even for the Deku one, once he finish the middle school, the key to unlock their powers would end in a unimaginable disaster.

The Hero City, in a single night, suffer the most apocalyptic disaster, surpassing the damage make by all the villains continuous raids. Several buildings reduced to ashes, incommensurable number of burning corpses. Even in the apex, almost a million people tries to flee of this blazing inferno.

Even the regular army are totally powerless, except for one or two heroic strike, against the giant flying dark dragon that rages, blasting his fire breath against the buildings, and even so, just above the two massive black-reddish wings with over 200 meters of span, some smaller dragons flies around the ruined city, making more precise strikes.

The U.A. academia still survive the onslaught, even several students tries to hide on the subterranean bunkers, some of them maintains on the ground level to report the current situation.

The famous Bakugou, now a second-year student of this highly prestige hero academia, still face the horror of this disaster, "What… On the Hell is this ?!"

"Mister Katsuki...", one of top hero teachers blocks their way, "Please hide on your bunker."

"It is a real apocalypse, and no hero can stand against this ?!", Katsuki says angered.

"Mister… If even the army was almost powerless against that Quirk..."

"A Quirk ?! Such monstrous abhorrent thing ?! This is an human with a quirk ?!", and later Katsuki continues after calm down a little, "And you said the army was not standing against this thing ?!"

The blond boy receives a slap against his face by some adult, while a strange light flash echoes on sky, and explodes right below the main dragon body. Once the dust settles, a grudge young boy with black wings sat just below the horrific vision, and he disdains while screaming so loud, that even on U.A. site could hear, "I jump to this Dimension, and I just saw the mother of all Demons ?!"

Everyone was shocked, but the giant dragon also disintegrates, and the person who hold on the former dragon chest, descents and settles a few meters against the strange new challenger.

Bakugou runs off to the site, ignoring the yells from their teachers, and in a couple of minutes hides against a ruined wall, just about 100 meters to the fated two mysterious boys encounter.

"Good evening", says the challenger, "I'm the Demon Duelist Zarc!", ending with a smirk.

The blond boy hears the first boy's name, and bumbles, "What a stupid name...", but once turn his head to check the second identity, it fall on shock, "De...ku ?!", feeling a dried throat, and a whirlpool of mixed emotions. A split second later, he was pushed by some unknown phenomena, dragging against his will and pushed against the concrete floor, causing several injuries.

"Deku ?!", and even so, Bakugou maintain conscious, but observe that the now taller green haired boy, was devoid of any emotions. It was about 18 months ago, since it mysteriously disappear just after the middle school, once his application submit to U.A. has rejected mainly due to the lack of an innate quirk. Bakugou notices that his outfit was black, with some gray strips along the major articulations. A strange device, that resemble a card game appliance was fixed on his right wrist. Bakugou remember that some his middle school friends likes to play Duel Monsters, and probably it was one of this gaming devices.

The green hair boy turn a little his head, and glares against his former bully, while speaks like a Parthenon ancient deity, "Why some insects tries to spy on us ?"

Bakugou reacts when hears the sentence, "Insects?! Damn, Quirckless Deku! You can explain...", and his body suffer a sudden acceleration while flies a few meters, followed by a strong push against the crater on the concrete slab.

"Quirkless ?", Deku speaks while saw the former friend bleeding from the head, "Well, I also thought that was born without a native quirk… However, your bullying was after all the key to activate my real, innate quirk..."

"A delayed quirk ?!", even to Bakugou, it is still unbelievable that someone takes about 16 lifetime years to his quirk to manifest, since normally it takes a few years.

" Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku!", the boy yells, while appoint his index finger straight to the sky, "That's my Quirk!"

" What is that ?!", says Bakugou.

" So it's your main card name also, right ?!", says Zarc, while Deku nods positively.

" My Quirk are beyond the ones from inferior humans, making the Heroes and Villains so pathetic", and also activates the Duel Disc, since Zarc was make the same, "In fact, my Quirk was beyond the God itself!"

" What's happened… to you ?", Bakugou faints.

" I never forgot this day!", Deku screams with greater maleficence, "After been over-bullied in a single day, once my future was ruined, or I thought it was, more than I receive in an entire year!", and makes a fake pledge of piety, just to burst in laughs, "However, once I run over the streets, my body explodes, and my dragon form was born!", and also makes a strange dark toned smirk, "I was also throed, my some magic means, to the Duel Monster Dimension filled with monsters, and an pleasant plethora of sweet horrors and yummy nightmares!"

The blond hero recovers a little conscience, just to listen, with greater horror, the own former friend explanation.

"And when you return here ?!", asks Zarc.

"On that _Ultimate Sweet Nightmare Dimension_ , I could mastered my Quirk, and then I could jump to this dimension…"

"And then..."

"I summon my real quirk form, and destroy this city! Easy as it gets...", Deku ends his explanation.

"I don't have a thing called Quirk, but using my advanced technology I destroy my home Original Dimension, and split it into four!"

"Can I try? Can I try ?", asks Deku.

"What the hell are talking about ?! Splitting dimensions ?!", asks a stunned and shocked Bakugou.

"Even I can't say the details, since it was done by my Supreme King Dragon Zarc, and I forgot what happens next, except the fact the world was splitted!"

"Now is time to Duel!", says Deku.

"Right !", Zarc accepts the challenge.

"Duel!"

Their Duel Discs was activated, and a strange force field covers the entire city.

 **Turn 1 (Deku): LP 8000, 5 Cards on Hand**

"I begin first", says the former hero dreamer, "I summon from my hand, the Continuous Magic Card: **Forbidden Pact with Vampire Lord** ".

"Oh ?!"

" This card enables to send the rest of my hand to the Graveyard,while I draw the same amount of cards."

"Very interesting...", and smiles, "It is a full Summon Combo ?!"

"And set the following Pendulum Cards: **Demonic Gate Hell** , Scale 0, and the **Demonic Gate Hades** , Scale 13, setting the Pendulum Scale on my Pendulum Zones!"

"Demonic Gate Hades and Hell ?!", Bakugou was stunning, "He don't have such cards !"

"Sinful humans!", Deku begins the summon mantra, "Repent and pray to the Underworld Lord!", while laughing maleficent, "My unlimited hatred shall given to the absolute punishment of Mankind!", even Bakugou was not witness so great unanimity spoken against him, or anyone, "Be my portal of damnation, and release my minions!"

"It begins!", Zarc smirks, while the Pendulum Portal opens.

"Pendulum Summon!", screams Deku, "Appear, my two Level 7, **Demon King Necromancers!** ", the two medieval black dragons appears, and roars, while emit a giant aura pressure that everyone could not react, expect by feeling an unbelievable fear.

"Two equal levels. It means...", Zarc smiles!

"I tribute both Necromancers to build an Overlay Network! Xyz Summon!", and yells, "My powerful ally of Death! Descend upon the doomed land, and bring the real order to earth!", and declares, "Rank 7! **Deathly** **Scythes Xyz Dragon!** "

"A Xyz Dragon subtype like me!"

"Now I use the main effect of my Necromancers while resting on my Graveyard...", the malefic Deku smile even affects Bakugou, "I can Special Summon from my Graveyard, any monster which level is less than the Necromancer itself!", and concludes, "So. I return the Level 5, Tuner Monster, **Demon Apprentice** , and the Level 6, **Sinful** **Darkness Dragon** ".

"And now it is ?!", Zarc was also smiling.

"By own Darkness Dragon summon effect, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard, a Level 4 monster or less, and this will be the Level 3, **Rotten Witch** "

"Then I synchronize Rotten Witch with the Demon Apprentice...", and Deku screams like a demoniacal clown, "Dreadnought armoured demon… tune with the heresy... And bring the messengers of Death to your realm! ", and concludes with, "Synchro Summon! Level 8, **Cursed Reaper Synchro Dragon!** "

"Nice name, I like it!", says Zarc.

"Finally, I banish both my Necromancers form the Graveyard…", and chants, "Kings of the Dead… Servants of the Sins… Forgot your nuisances, and reunite together!... Fusion Summon!", and make Deku smiling like an insane bloodthirsty tyrant, "Level 9, **Malefic** **Judgment Fusion Dragon!** "

"And last the Pendulum Dragon? Right ?!"

"Maybe...", while Deku announces, "When I control a Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monster, by tributing **Sinful Darkness Dragon,** this card can be Special Summoned from my Graveyard!", and speak it, "Arise! Ritual Magic Card, **Dean of Darkness** **!** "

"You also use Ritual Summon ?!", Zarc notices it's own missing skill.

"Taking the current Level and Rank of my monsters summoned from the Extra Deck, and I add up to two monsters which Level should be 7 or 8...", but adds, "And I can use the banned Necromancers as Ritual Tributes!"

"Oh… oh!"

"For the fragile, and the powerless, take our redemption, and flee into the sea of despair where the hope are a meaningless dream!", and speaks loudly, "Ritual Summon! Appear here! Level 7! **Raging Despair Ritual Dragon!** "

"Unbelievable!", Zarc in fact rarely saw a Ritual Summon.

"And the former Magic Ritual Card is treated as Tribute to do an Advance Pendulum Summon!", and make it, "So I summon the second monster from my hand…", and chants, "From the dashed hopes of weaklings, to the hypocrisy of strongish… Make them to the burning sacrifice!...", and his body emits a giant energetic pulse that destroys more ruins on neighborhood, "Reborn here! Level 8! **Burning S** **orrow** **Pendulum Dragon!** "

"Wonderful! Pendulum, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summons on your first turn!"

"Turn End!", and Deku passes the turn to Zarc.

However Bakugou was totally bewilderment, "How it is possible ?!". In fact never thought that your childhood friend, even it was the bully one, reveal openly such great hatred not only against him, but also to the entire mankind!

"Deku… I...", Bakugou tries to speak, but some demons appears around him to try rip apart. All Might appears swiftly, and tries to clean the path to rescue Bakugou, and even so receives a massive amount of damage when it was tries to fight an entire army of demons and venom ghosts, that the Deku quirk makes it summon.

"What kind of monster it is that "human" ?!", even All Might thinks that Deku was beyond all standards, "Which creature could give the birth of the Son of Apocalypse ?!"

"All… Might...", Deku faint again, "It is all my fault...".

All Might runs and narrowly escapes the main path to the underground bunker, but a debris blocks the entrance, and he must clean first. Bakugou recovers his senses a little, and both tries to listen the second turn of this dangerous Yu-Gi-Oh Duel.

 **Turn** **2** **(** **Zarc** **):** **LP 8000,** **6** **Cards on Hand**

"The scum was cleaned away… It's my turn!… Draw!", says Zarc.

"Now I should stay alert..."

"From my hand I set the **Supreme King Gate Zero** , Scale 0 and the **Supreme King Gate Infinity**. Scale 13, on my Pendulum Zones!"

"You have also a wide Scale 0 to 13 range ?!"

"It this current setup, I can make a Pendulum Summon of any Level 1 to 12 monster!", and Zarc make do so, "Pendulum Summon! Arise the absolute ruler servants: two **Supreme King Servants Darkwurm** , both Level 4...", and a third monster arise…, "And the Level 7…", and speaks the chanting summon, " Arise the beautiful dragon with heterochromatic eyes... **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** "

"Oh! Burning Sorrow, versus Odd-Eyes!", Deku notices the mutual dragon desride for territory domination, even both have the same ATK, which is 2500.

"And when I have two Level 4 monsters, I can activate this Quick-Magic Card… **Absolute Fusion!** "

"Wow! A freaking Fusion card ?!"

"With this card, I can tribute two Level 4 monsters to do a Fusion Summon, treating them as Level 5 tributes, a Synchro Summon, where one of tributes will drop a Level to be treated as a tuner, and the original levels to build an Overlay Network, to do a Xyz Summon!"

"It comes! It comes!", Deku don't hide the malicious excitement.

"Sacrificing the ruler servants, it will give birth of a new beautiful nightmare, and reborn the venomous dragon with beautiful petals, and an assassin instinct!", and declare, "Fusion Summon! Level 8… **Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!** "

"My Malefic Judgment welcomes your rival and partner!", even it was 3000 ATK versus 2800 ATK.

"Now one of my servants will decrease to be a Level 3 tuner monster!", and Zarc speels his mantra, "My two servants… Please tune together to bring the whirlpool that slash his enemies by the speed of light!", and concludes, "Synchro Summon! Level 7… **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!** "

"And Cursed Reaper gives an "hello"!", and both have 2500 ATK.

"And finally, the last special summon!", says Zarc, "I overlay both servants to bring the last dragon...", and announces, "Beware the fouls that fought against the tyrants… Unleash your fangs against the oppressors, and give birth to your rebellion!", while yells, "Xyz Summon! Rank 4… **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!** "

"It's Death Scythes against Dark Rebellion, even it have the same power!", both have 2500 ATK.

"However, your Raging Despair was lonely", even it was 4000 ATK, the strongest Deku he have.

Now the long awaited Battle Phase begins, "Dark Rebellion!", speaks Zarc, I detach all Overlay Units to reduce the Raging Despair own attack, which will drop to 1000 ATK, and increase the Dark Rebellion to 5500 ATK, "Treason Discharge!"

"As expected!"

"Now I use the Starving Venom effect! I will stole the Cursed Reaper special effect that reduces all Special Summoned monsters by half, and applies against you!", and several Deku's monsters lose several ATK.

"Nuts! Now my Ritual, Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monsters drops to 500, 1250, 1500, 1250 and 1250 ATK by the same order!".

"With this, the original ATK are added to Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!", giving 17300 ATK, "And now it's over! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! Attack Raging Despair Ritual Dragon!"

"Very disdainful, Zarc!", screams Deku, "I activate the Pendulum Effect of Hades!"

"Now it comes to real!"

"When a monster declares an attack against other that could give me defeat, I use the Hades effect to destroy the two monsters!", and the Deku's Ritual and Zarc's Fusion dragon was destroyed!

"Self-destruction, he ?!"

"And both of us will receive 1000 damage for each monster destroyed!", screams Deku, insanely.

"Fool! I use the Pendulum Effect of Zero, to reduce any damage from any source to zero, and then the Pendulum Effect of Infinity will increase my LP to the same amount", and Zarc LP increases to 10000 LP!

A little below the carnage, on the ground, All Might listens the Duel progress, while mumbles to himself, "This Deku are totally insane."

Bakugou still catches the last Zarc movement, before faint again, "What… was… that? A card effect that convert damage to life… ?!"

"Argh! Your Pendulum Monsters", screams Deku, while tastes the blood spilled by the debris caused by the last monster destruction, and saw his life drops to LP 6000, "And by the Hell Pendulum Effect, I can draw two cards when I receive damage from any source!"

"Then… I will attack your Burning Sorrow with my Odd-Eyes!", and explains, "I since your monster is greater than Level 5, during the Damage Step, the damage is doubled!", while yells, "Reaction Force!"

"And I draw another two cards...", even their life drops to 3500 LP.

"And finally, I use the Dark Rebellion to destroy Deathly Scythes!", and destroy with, "Lightning Strike Disobey!", that could won this duel.

However, while Deku receive the attack, he reacts, "When Deathly Scythes are destroyed with Overlay Units attached to it, and my life drops to zero, I can detach one to destroy the adversary monster", making the destruction of Dark Rebellion, "while detach the second one to add their original ATK to my LP", restoring his life to LP 2500, and draws another two cards due to Hell Pendulum Effect.

"Another of your dirty tricks!", but advance with the last resource, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Burning Sorrow Pendulum Dragon!", destroying them, while drops Deku's life to 1250 LP.

"And now have 8 cards on my hand!"

"Turn End!", said Zarc, a little unpleasant.

All Might almost manage to clear the debris that block the last meters to the safe bunker, while notice that Bakugou bleeding was worst that he thought, "He need medical assistance quickly."

 **Turn 3 (Deku), LP 1250, 9 Cards on Hand**

"It's my real first turn!", Deku changes his tone to imitate a raging god, "Draw!"

"Now it is the real revenge!"

"I set 5 reversed cards on my Trap and Magic Zones!", and then adds after a little pause, "I destroy the Cursed Reaper Synchro Dragon to destroy all of your monsters you control", and Zarc makes a disdain smirk while lost Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes.

"And the last four cards on your hand ?!"

"Using the current Pendulum Scales… I make a Pendulum Summon of this monster", and appear quickly, "Level 12… **Dark Summoner of Doomed Souls!** ", and maintains three cards on this hand.

"It's magic or some special monsters ?!"

"When I have one Ritual, Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz monster on my Graveyard, I can tribute the Dark Summoner to activate this effect..."

"One a minute… It could be ?!", even Zarc was astonish.

"Five Sacred Dragons of Demon World, unite their revenge and hatred against their enemies!", Deku begins to release a black aura that start to tremble the entire city, sparkling dark-reddish lightning that starts to ignite fires, and demolishes ruined buildings and expressways, "Unite with me..."

"It's the same thing!", while Zarc prepares to counter-attack.

"Unification Summon!", and Deku fuses with the black aura that reshapes into a black dragon, "Arise the real nightmare of heretics… Reborn the ultimate dragon that shall give eternal damnation and horror of every dimension!", and yells so loudly that was audible even to several kilometers, "Level 13! **Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku!** "

"And just reborn!"

"This monster is equally a Scale 13 Pendulum Monster, a Fusion, Ritual, Synchro with Level 13, and also a Rank 13 Xyz Monster!", with 100000 ATK.

Meanwhile, just when All Might, and Bakugou recovers momentarily, to witness the real quirk form of Deku, just became astonishing, "Deku… What are you ?!", and flees to the underground.

"This monster cannot attack on the same turn it was summoned, but can Special Summon those three Level 7 monsters", and make do so, " **Dragon Demon Knights** "

"And you end your turn...", speaks Zarc.

 **Turn 4 (Zarc), LP 10000, 1 Card on Hand**

"And I draw a card...", but smiles, "Since on my last turn I lost several monsters, I can Special Summon this card...", and appear his key card, "A Level 7 monster… **Astrograph Magician!** "

"With this you summon several monsters..."

"Then I resurrect my Darkwurms...", and continues, "Then, when my Heavenly Dragons rest in peace, I will tribute the Astrograph Magician to use this main effect!"

"And you will summon your supreme dragon too."

"From my Graveyard I ban Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon… And become my recipe..."

"A reunion with four dragons..."

"Supreme dragon that rule beyond the four dimensions! Come here to unleash your powers!", and screams while integrate the supreme dragon, "Unification Summon! Release my Level 12 ultimate monster", with a solemn proclamation, " **Supreme King Dragon Zarc!** ", even with only 4000 ATK.

"Bravo! My real rival was summoned your supreme dragon!", Deku claps his handsm while much part of his body was fused with the dragon.

"When Supreme King Dragon Zarc was successfully summoned, all of your monsters you control are destroyed, and you will receive damage equal to their ATK combined!"

"Really ?!", the Demon Knights are destroyed, "But my Dragon cannot be destroyed by anything… And also when I receive an attack, while I control another monster, that cause my life drops to zero, I can add my Dragon ATK to my life..."

"Impossible ?!", Zarc was dumbfound, "Now you have 100000 LP ?!"

"It's now Turn End, right ?!", Deku face change to a malefic smile, and a dark laugh.

The Duel on Hero City, or what rest of, shall continue!

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the worst crisis of Yuuei. While All Might manages to send Bakogou Katsuki to the infirmary, several students assists, mesmerized, by from the few outdoor working cameras, the stand off between two mighty dragons.

Luckily, after four turns, the Duel appears to make a slight pause, giving enough minutes to the famous Recovery Girl to heal Katsuki enough to recover his conscience, and also for everyone escapes from the battle, or to flee for the U.A. bunkers.

All Might talks to Aizawa while comments the infamous and critical situation, "Even after several years, I am really surprised for science fail to diagnostic such quirk!"

"For me, it is more a complete monster than a quirk", Aizawa answers, while tries to shift his attention to someone else, "For our intelligence report, this Midoriya Izaku was supposedly a quirkless boy, born from two parents with mundane quirks.", and sighs, "How can a dragon-type quirk, where manifest every basic characteristic of a Mutant, Emission and Transmission could ever exist ?!"

Bakugou snaps from his unconsciousness, while the TV screen manages to capture one of his old friend apparitions , even it was captured about five hours ago, when a giant portal opens and a dragon passes through it, and then starts to destroy the city, making a killer spree, while feels a fearful regret and terror on his conscience:

"Sinful humans! Today I will declare the total annihilation of Mankind!", it was spoken by a demon faced and raged Deku. For him, it never witness a so great amount of hatred.

However, the reported managed to capture another of Deku hate speeches, before resume the Duel, and start his fifth turn: "Very well… very well… Zarc! Like I could speak earlier, I control all types of Quirks! I am beyond the Heroes and Villains! Like I am the Quirk that was beyond all Quirks! I am the Pendulum… Ritual… Fusion… Synchro and Xyz! Both of them controls the Five Quirk Elements!", while gives an insane and cold laugh.

"Katsuki-kun ?!", Aizawa asks to his pupil, while watches the cold sweat, and terror on his face, "Wake up!"

"Eraser-san ?!", Katsuki recovers quickly, "I'm so sorry..."

"You are the childhood friend of Midoriya Izuku, the owner of _Supreme Demon King Dragon_ _Deku_ Quirk, right ?"

"Yeah...", but still had attention breaks due to side effects of the medical treatment.

"From own research, your former friend, was quirkless, it is right ?", asks Aizawa.

"Yes...", Katsuki noods.

"Do you ever suspect that he could have a quirk, which characteristics appoints to be a new type that combine all commons quirks..."

All Might taps his right foot, signaling to Aizawa that this kind of question was not make sense.

"Enough!", Katsuki yells and tries to slap this teacher, "It was a fragile boy, a daydreamer that refuse to admit, since it was quirkless, that he could not be a hero!"

"Katsuki!", Aizawa holds and grips the blond's right arm, "It is too late for regrets…"

"And since I was… I am too prideful… Deku was my favorite bully victim, but I never though that the things end in this...", and starts to cry, "snif!... Situation!"

"Eraser Head!", All Might calls Aizawa by his nickname, "Bakugou are in total shock to see a old friend turns in to a monster!", and attenuate a little his voice, "When Midoriya disappear ?!"

"It was...", and Katsuki sobs a little, "in the same day when I receive the letter from your institution that I could apply for the Hero Course."

"And Midoriya makes the same ?!", Aizawa asks.

"Of course… it would be rejected. I play a little about Deku's lack of qualifications...", but regrets what he said.

"This little play was one of your bullying teasing, right ?!", Aizawa points to Katsuki.

"I said to him to get out and disappear from me!", Katsuki yells angstly, "And it was the last time I saw..."

"You don't remember anything more ?", Aizawa tries to squeeze the maximum information of every source, even it was their student.

"Even so a few hours later... Midoriya's house explodes, killing Deku's mother, while Deku itself went missing… in this moment I feel a profound regret, but since Izuku-kun simply vanishes… I follow my life...", while Katsuki continues to sweat, and his hands begins to shake.

"If I remember...", All Might tries to understand, "In that day, some witness said that one young boy was yelling around the commercial area and starts to emit a strange aura. Then they saw a flash of light dropping from the sky, and then… boom!", and concludes, "It disappears!"

Meanwhile, Zarc asks to Deku how he could summon his Unification Monster while he was born on Quirk Dimension: "Very cleaver strategy! You tease me just to gain the maximum LP!", and changes his voice tone, "But I am curious! On Quirk Dimension, the dimensional strength from Duel Monsters are too weak! You basically make a miracle!"

"Very well!", Deku notices the broadcast drones, "I will explain how to manage to fulfill my revenge!"

"Interesting!"

"When I was about 14 years old, in a middle of despair due to my lack of powers, I discovered by some third or fourth source, a so-called quirkless villain had a mysterious spiritual power that was after all an unknown quirk type! A Dimensional-Type Quirk!"

Aizawa, Katsuki and All Might, when listen his explanation became dumbfounded, "Dimensional-Type Quirk ?!"

"And that Midoriya call about _revenge_ ", All Might notices the Katsuki swiftly change of mind, like it was suffered from an hidden scar that he almost forgot, "How disrespectful you treat your _friend_ , Katsuki ?"

Katsuki was silent, and his mind begins to shatter due to the sudden release of regretful memories.

"Katsuki's classmates says during the Junior High School, he likes to tease and make pranks with his Explosion quirk", adds Aizawa, "Since Midoriya was quirkless, it would make an easy target for bullying."

Returning to the outside, Zarc answers:

"It's like my ability to jump between the Standard, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Dimensions!", says Zarc, "And later I just discover more dimensions than this four..."

"Then a strange resonance starts to unfold, when I discovery from the rare Duelists on my world… On Quirk Dimension!… That Duel Monsters makes a strange feeling that someone could awake my sealed powers", Deku laughs manically, "And when my fake friend Katsuki pulls the trigger, I could manage to wake my hidden quirk, and a rift opens to the Dark World Dimension, home of the Duel Monsters..."

"This would unlock your five dragons!"

"That's right! My sorrow and hatred from Kacchan was materialized by this dragons!", and thinks again, "Or the entire world ?!"

"However, it was only the beginning!"

"This dark dimensions was the perfect place for my training! Once I learn my dragon's wills and powers, I learn how to integrate together, and today… I manage to create my final quirk form: Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku!"

"Wonderful!", Zarc claps his hands, "Now you should resume our duel!"

On the Yuuei underground bunker, Katsuki falls from his knees, as not believing that something could be happening, "Deku's dragons are their hate against me ?!", and starts to punch against everything solid on his line of sight, "Deku!", and sobs, "You are terrible wrong! I don't hate you", and tries to flee.

Aizawa and All Might tries to immobilize and sedate Katsuki, since it was too frail to get out.

A swift movement from Aizawa itself manages to inject a sedative that calms Katsuki, but maintains some level of awareness.

"Erase Head...", All Might speaks to Aizawa, "If he manage to detain this Izuku, how Katsuki will face him ?"

"First, he need to find the outcome of this dangerous duel..."

 **Turn 5 (Deku): LP 100000, 1 Card on Hand.**

"Finally!", says Deku, "It's my turn! Draw!", and adds to the empty hand, while proclaims, "Before continues, I can open this reversed card… **Continuous Magic Card, Supreme King Deku Revenge** , which while I control a monster with "Deku" within is name, I can move my Monster self to the Magic Field Zone", leaving all five Monster Zones freely.

"I bet something big it is coming!"

"Shall I end this agony ?", grins Deku, " **Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku…** Attack **Supreme King Dragon Zarc!** "

The Izuku's all-mighty dragon launches a dark flare against his foe, "Supreme King Great Burst Stream!"

"Fool!", screams Zarc, "I use the Pendulum Effect of Supreme King Gate Zero!", and tries to absorb the damage, "Even Supreme King Dragon Zarc cannot be destroyed by battle, this card will reduce the damage to zero."

"Very well!", screams Deku like an insane psychopath, "Reverse Card open!", making Zarc nervous, "Quick-Play Trap Card!", and reveals, " **Supreme Demon King Doomsday** "

"What ?!", Zarc dumbfound.

"This card will destroy all face-up Magic and Trap cards on field!", and the Pendulum Monsters of Deku was destroyed, "However by own self effect, the **Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku** will stay on Magic Field Zone!"

"Then I use the Graveyard effect of **Absolute Fusion!** ", screams a raging Zarc.

"You don't know how to quit!"

"By banishing **Astrograph Magician** from my Graveyard, my Pendulum Monsters returns to my Pendulum Zones!", but adds, "And I can use the **Supreme King Servant Darwurms** combined effect with **Supreme King Dragon Zarc,** taking any effect that when any Special Summoned monster from previous turns to be treated as they summoned on the actual turn!"

"Don't mean you!...", Deku rages in total madness.

"Since you had a Synchro Monster, then I tribute both _Darkwurms_ to do a Synchro Summon", and one of them are treated as a tuner, "My Kin of vengeance! Unleash your powers to bring the whirlpool that annihilate your enemies by the speed of light!", and screams, "Synchro Summon! Level 8! **Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing** "

Meanwhile on U.A. bunker, All Might still dares to ask to a half-consciousness Katsuki, "Young Katsuki… Do you know how to play Duel Monsters ?!"

"No...", Katsuki negates, even it try a long time ago, since dislikes it, "But Deku don't play like that..."

"So… Before all this happens, Deku was a Duelist ?!", Aizawa also asks.

"It play a stupid... collection of... heroes...", and probably it remember to see a _D-Hero ou E-Hero_ on some of them, "But never play like that!", Katsuki answers painfully.

"But you can avoid a 100000 ATK slash, ignorant _king_ ?!", grinds Deku.

"A use the summon effect of _Clear Wing_!", Zarc reacts swiftly, "The _Deku_ arget is shifted to _Clear Wing_ , and them by this effect, all faced-up monsters my adversary controls will be destroyed!"

The three _Dragon Demon Knights_ was destroyed, but the _Deku_ special effect prevents from destroying.

And Zarc also says, "And when _Clear Wing_ battles, once a time per turn, it can negate the battle, and tries to destroy the monster!"

"My **Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku** cannot be destroyed by battle or monsters effects!"

"But I manage to cut your absurd attack!"

"Very well… Let's start the Main Phase 2!", Deku smiles maleficent, "I set from my hand to my Pendulum Zone", and makes a little suspense, " **Dragon Demon King Vector Pendulum** , Scale 3, Level 4..."

"What ?!", Zarc became truly shocked, "How do you manage to find that card ?!"

"With this, all Pendulum Monsters Effects on Pendulum Zones cannot be activated, no matter you changes or not!"

"You… you… unfair bastard!", Zarc rages so intensively, that the entire ground shakes, and ignites lightning across the ruined city.

"And I use this reverse card...", and Deku activates it, "Magic Card… **Dark Eruption!** "

"Adding a Pendulum Monster ?!", Zarc becames astonishing!"

"This card enables to return from my Graveyard, the **Rotten Witch** , to my hand."

"Why that card… Don't mean ?!"

"Then I can use the Special Hand Effect from _Rotten Witch,_ that can add a Pendulum Monster from the Extra Deck that was already summoned previously..."

Zarc watches _Rotten Witch_ be destroyed again, to see another resurrection, "You will recover the _Dragon Demon Knights_ again!"

"And finally, I set the **Sinful Darkness Dragon** , Scale 8, Level 6, setting the Pendulum Zone!"

"Damn it! Until the **Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing** is not destroyed, I cannot shift to another summon!"

"With **Dragon Demon King Vector Pendulum** , Scale 3, and **Sinful Darkness Dragon** , Scale 8, I can make a Pendulum Summon!", and Deku proclaims, "And both three _Dragon Demon Knights_ returns!", with both 3000 ATK.

"And you will end this turn...", Zarc was uneasy, due to his great disadvantage that ever had on entire Duelist career.

"Now… How you will counter-act against me ?!"

 **Turn 6 (Zarc): LP 10000, 1 Card on Hand.**

"You great bastard!...", Zarc screams with great rage, "It's my revenge turn! Draw..."

"Now I activate the Special Effect of my _Dragon Demon Knights ..._ "

"What ?!"

"When my adversary after Draw Phase controls any Pendulum, Ritual, Fusion, Synchro or Xyz monsters, I can use one of this effects…"

"So… Katsuki...", asks Aizawa, while holds his grip on Katsuki's collar strip, "What kind of _Deck_ , your old friend uses ?!"

All Might doesn't like violence, specially on frail youngster, even guilty, and tries to stop, "Eraser Head! Stop!"

"A hero themed deck… not this...", said a half-sleepy Katsuki.

"One a minute, what kind of anesthetic you put... ", and glares when read the label, "truth serum ?!"

Aizawa also glares, and maintains an absurd composure, even All Might disdains, "So what ?"

"Your idiot! Your methods are despicable!"

"I don't care" , and All Mights hold his fists, just not to begin a fight.

"It is now a variation of your Demonic Dragons ?!", asks Zarc.

"I will treat two of my _Dragon Demon Knights_ , as a Dark Tuner!"

"Dark… Tuner ?!", even Zarc was perplexed.

"And the third will drop a level for each converted ally to a dark tuner, so it will drop to Level 5..."

"What it is ?!"

"Then I will make a darkness double synchronization of all _Dragon Demon Knights_...", and spells a malicious chanting summon, "My three untruthfully guardians… Repent your felony and treason… And bring the dark dragon of revenge to my battlefield...", both monster's stars turned black and fuse together, giving birth to a new monster, "Dark Synchro Summon!", and a black aura unfolds, "Level Minus 9! **Supreme Demon King Dragon Servant Cursed Reaper!** ", with 10000 ATK!

"A monster with _negative Level_ ?!", even Zarc was perplexed!

In reality, both U.A. students, while watching the Duel, was also _much more_ perplexed.

"Monsters with negative levels ?!", said one student, while whispers to another one, "Dark Summon ?!", while other try to rationalize the situation, "How can such Duelist be so cruel to himself ?"

However, Zarc could shift the game, and declares, "I attack _Cursed Reaper_ with _Clear Wing_ !", while use the main battle effect, "Each time per turn, I can negate a battle, and destroy your monster!", and destroys without effort, "Now you will receive the original ATK as damage!", dropping Deku's life to 90000 LP.

"Great fool!", by my monster self, the original tributes are Specially Summoned, and your battling monster are destroyed, receiving damage equal to the difference of the original monsters attack!"

"What the hell ?!", Zarc saw the _Clear Wing_ being destroyed, which cause the _Darkwurms_ be Specially Summoned again, but since their servant attack was 2500 ATK, Zarc receive 7500 damage points, reducing will life to 2500 LP.

"Due to **Dragon** **Demon** **King Vector Pendulum** **effect** on Pendulum Zones, you cannot use the Pendulum Effects of Supreme King Gate Zero and Infinity, that could negate the damage and increase your life!", say Deku.

And Zarc begins to curse to himself.

"And now I use another effect of _Dragon Demon Knights_ , by turning one of them as a Dark Ritual Summon Card, and then the other unaffected cards will drop their Level to 6.", Deku said polity.

"A Dark Ritual Summon ?!", and Zarc notices that his monster cannot counter-act against Ritual Monsters!

"My greatest apostles of despair… Take the hypocrites and tyrants to the Tartarus!… And reborn the untrustfully dragon to the sea of despair!", and yells, "Dark Ritual Summon! Appear here… Level Minus 12… **Supreme Demon King Dragon Servant** **Raging Despair** **!** ", with 15000 ATK!

"A Level 12 Ritual Monster, albeit negative 12, with 15000 ATK ?!", Zarc don't hide his growing frustration, "Damn! I fall on his trap! Since it was a Ritual Monster! I can't make the Zarc effect to summon a guardian!", but puts the drawn card reversed, "I put a reversed card, and I end my turn!"

Deku could not hold his cold laughs and griming, after all it put one of most powerful insane Duelists to a corner. "For a _revenge_ turn ends like this, I just discovery your weakest point, Zarc!"

Zarc din't answer and gives a jaw clench and a great hate glare against Deku.

Currently, after six turns, Deku still have 90000 LP, and Zarc had 2500 LP. The Duel will now enter on the final stage. Which one will survive the onslaught ?

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Deku gives an insane burst of laugh, followed by an enraged smirk, while prepare to start their next turn.

* * *

 **Turn 7 (Deku) LP 90000, 1 card on hand**

"It's my _real ultimate_ turn… DRAW!", while announce, "Now I activate the Standby Phase Effect of my Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku, where it can be activated once I move my dragon from to the Field Magic Zone!..."

Zarc awaits their opponent movement, "Now what effect will be... ?"

"I put the drawn card reversed, and when it's happened, until my End Turn, any _Servant Dragons_ I control, they cannot be targets for any monsters, magic or traps effects, while the my current LP and the current Deku ATK will be added to their ATK!"

Then the **Supreme Demon King Dragon Servant Raging** **Despair** had their ATK raised from 15000 to 205000 ATK…

"Now it's over… My _Raging Despair…_ Attack _Zarc_ ...", while the wrathful dragon blasts and uses their wings to slash the enemy like it's made by rotten vegetables.

"OK!", Zarc grins, "Now I will use the following _Supreme King Dragon Zarc_ monster effect...", just to activate the only card on hand that Zarc still holds, "While I control my monster self, I can activate this Trap card, **Supreme King Martyrdom Burial**!", while their life drops to zero…

"How _lucky_ you can be, your little sacrifice ?"

"This card will destroy many cards as possible on this field...", and both Pendulum monsters on pendulum Zones, plus the three reversed cards that Deku maintains was destroyed, "And for each destroyed card, I gain 100 LP...", and since seven was destroyed,the Zarc's life goes to 700 LP , "And the difference of destroyed cards on enemy field and my own field, which are three, are the number of Pendulum Cards on my Extra Deck that can be added to my hand!"

" And you manage to avoid a crushing defeat, right ?!", Deku grins, and laughs, "Wrong!"

" What did you said ?!"

" I destroy my _Raging Despair_ to return the three _Demon Knights_ to my field...", making Zarc nervous, "And during my turn, when my dragon self remains on the field, I can restart the battle Phase after Main Phase 2, I can select one of my adversaries Special Summoned Monster, and summon a _Dragon Servant_ for the corresponding summoning technique!"

Zarc notices that Deku's Duel techniques are much based on their ones, as their progress becomes clearly evident, "So… you are basically a clone of myself! I expected a more different type of Duel, but you just imitate me!", as a form to manipulate the instable opponent.

"Idiot! I use both _Dragon Knights_ effect to treat both them as a Dark Minus 7 Monsters, and tribute them to build a Darkness Overlay Network!", the three tributes fuses to form a black matter galaxy without any light, except a pitch black cloud with a dark purple aureole, collapsing to a black hole, " **The Great Heads of Cerberus… The Foundations of the Treason Knights!…** **Arrive** **the Ultimate Dragon of Death, and the Apocalypse to the Mankind!** ", and the dark dragon, with several scythes placed along the wings descends, " **Dark Xyz Summon! Rank Minus 7!** ", and appears to the Main Field, placed with 3 Dark Overlay Units, " **Supreme Demon King Dragon Servant Deathly Scythes!** ", and 10000 ATK, just more than enough to defeat Zarc.

Even so, due to the _Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku_ effect, another 190000 ATK was added to the new summoned monster, giving a round 200000 ATK!

Suddently Zarc declares a surprise movement, "Now I banish **Martyrdom Burial** to place from my hand, two Pendulum Monsters on my Pendulum Zones!", and the _Gates_ are placed, " **Supreme King Gate Zero** and **Supreme King Gate Infinity** are now placed on the Pendulum Zones, and I can make a Pendulum Summon...", and return another card from the Extra Zone, while summon the third car from Zarc's hand, "And the **Supreme King Servant Darkwurms** return to the field!"

"What kind of tide swifter card effect is that?!", Deku becomes enraged.

"Since you make a Xyz Summon… I will tribute my servants to make an Overlay Network!", and the corrupted form of _Dark Rebellion_ reborn, "My kin of vengeance, drowned on a sea of treason, and pitch black darkness. Obey me, and return to destroy the oppressors...", and yells, **"Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Supreme King Dragon Servant Dark Rebellion!",** with 2 Overlay Units and 2500 ATK.

* * *

At the same time, on the U.A. underground bunkers, Katsuki health recovering due to the quirk healing of Recovering Girl ends, and he could watches more carefully the dire outside situation, specially the current stand-off between the Xyz Monsters, " _Deathly Scythes_ against _Dark Rebellion_...", but the truth serum effects still on effect, "Please… Don't… Deku… "

"What ?!", Eraser Head notices the Deku's Xyz Monster, "Those monster… Using the darkness swirling globes… Simply blasts every Heroes, such as Lumillion or Endeavor, and also several of my best students, like Todoroki or Tokoyami...", as himself grips his hands into fists, and slams against the wall, "Like they was made by wet paper! If a student with a great catching skill was not here… They would be all DEAD!...", and connects the losing threads, "So those dragon was part of _Deku's quirk_?!"

All Might remembers the quirk effect of _Deathly Scythes_ , that disables all their quirks, or blasts against others allies, while their stamina simply vanishes, "And he will won without much effort!"

* * *

"I will declare an attack from my _Deathly Scythes_ , while I detach an Overlay Unit to use their effect...", while Deku makes a wild malicious grin, "I target all your monsters, magic and trap monsters you control, and disable all your monster effects!"

"Disable all monsters effects?!", and Zarc mind almost shatters.

"Your Zarc is too freak to be disabled, but each magic or trap card, the _Deathly Scythes_ ATK will increase 1000 ATK", the Pendulum Monsters raises the Xyz Monster to 202000 ATK, "and the current ATK of your monsters will be summed, and multiply to the total sum of Levels and Ranks!", resulting (4000+2500)*(12+4)=104000, giving 306000 ATK.

"Another power increasing effect ?!"

"And all your affected monsters will drop their ATK and DEF to 0!...", while grins, "And you receive life damage equal to the sum of the Levels and Ranks plus the number of disabled cards, where the value are multiplied by 1000!", Zarc frozen, since it will give 20000 LP damage, even it have only 700 LP!

"And you just lose by such weak effect, _weakling_...", Deku shivers his spin, as remembers the former explosive blond, who always treat them as a weaker person.

"Then I use one of my special moves from my monster self...", Zarc reacts, "One time per turn, since I have Xyz monsters on both Graveyards, I can negate the effects of a Pendulum Monster or a Xyz Monster, avoiding damage by effect!"

Deku, without further formalities, declares, "Hail… _Supreme Demon King Dragon Servant_ _Deathly_ _Scythes_ attack the pebble called _Supreme King_ _Dragon_ _Servant Dark Rebellion_!", and names the technique, "Cerberus Chainsaw!"

Then all end with a powerful explosion that wipe out almost half of the ruined city, killing more several thousands entrapped citizens. Meanwhile, inside the bunkers, the terrorized students screams, "How unfair was this match… This so-called Duel, was not a fight, it's has… a pure massacre!"

" Now… us… will be all exterminated!", another student also screams in pure panic and shock.

But Zarc returns, and yells, "If my _Martyrdom Burial_ was banned on the same turn when I was defeat in battle, I can continue the Duel with the same life equal to damage taken..."

"What ?!", Deku turn his mind blanc, while suddenly bursts into pure rage, "Your greater cheater!"

* * *

 **Turn 8 (Zarc) LP 306000, 1 card on Hand**

"Final Turn… Draw...", Zarc draws his car, "I activate the **Magic Card, Supreme King Wrath** , when I receive on previous turn, more than 2000 damage points...", and sighs about the real damage, "This enables to summon all four kins to the field…"

"Then I tribute my _Deathly Scythes_ to return the three _Demon Knights_ while awaits your _silly_ move!"

Finally, Zarc activates the already placed magic card effect, "Finally… I Special Summon the four servants!", and displays them, "My kin of revenge… Unleash the phantom power of my heterochromatic dragon… **Supreme King Dragon Servant Odd-Eyes!** ", and resumes, "Reborn the kin of destruction… Appear the venomous dragon with an assassin instinct… **Supreme King Dragon Servant Starve Venom!** ", and continues, "Descend the kin of retaliation… And summon the wrathful dragon that slash their enemies by the speed of light… **Supreme King Dragon Servant Clear Wing!** ", and finishes, "And my kin of domination… Liberate the dragon who retaliate against the tyrants, and leads his rebellion!… **Supreme King Dragon Servant Dark Rebellion!** "

Deku laughs and gives an insane psychopath demeanor, "So you just summon all your four knights along your supreme dragon ?!", and his demonic face darkens, while the his own malign aura overflows, "Then I use one of my servants during your turn...", and without surprise, summons another dark monster, "Then I turn one of my servants to a Dark Summon card, and the other two will their Level drop to 6… and I fuse the three monsters together!", and the three _Demon Knights_ dissolves into a spiral of darkness, "My three traitors of great revenge, hatred and bloodthirsty!", and a new powerful dragon arises, "Bring the carrier of untruthful wisdom, and destroy the silly hopes for justice...", and name it, " **Dark Fusion Summon! Arise here, Level Minus 8… Supreme Demon King Dragon Servant Malefic Judgment!** ", and have the greatest power, 20000 ATK!

* * *

The vision of both dragons shatters the remaining hope that Katsuki still have, once he regains the normal conscience, "What's happened… to my sweet old friend ?!", and cries almost without control, releasing his sorrow and guilt feelings.

* * *

Zarc decides to attack with all forces, "I will begin with my _Clear Wing_ summoning effect...", and declares, "Since the immunity effect cannot be used at my turn, I will try to wipe out your _Malefic Judgment_!", and tries to destroy that monster, just to make Deku grins maliciously, "Then I activate from the Graveyard, my Trap card… **Supreme Demon King Dragon Deku Pendulum Reactor!** "

"Now what ?!", Zarc overacts by some fear.

"I will send to my Graveyard all copies of my _Dragon Knights_ , and return a Pendulum Monster from my Main Deck to my hand, while I make a darkness tribute summon of a Dark Pendulum Monster!"

"What did you said that ?!", but gives a enraged glare, "And you just continue to imitate me!"

"The final act of treachery was unfold!", Deku gives a silly theatrical pose, "I shall return from my living Hellfire, the real revenge from myself...", and appears, " **Dark Advanced Pendulum Summon! Return here, Level Minus 1** **0** **… Supreme Demon King Dragon Servant Burning Sorrow!** ", but have no attack or defense!

Zarc makes a silly face-palm, due he knows that was a trap to lure him, "I don't know what you really want to do, but I will defuse your hidden trap..."

Deku smiles, while maintains a fake suspense face, "Oh! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"Nuts!", Zarc orders the Fusion Dragon to attack first, "Using my _Starve Venom_ monster effect, I stole the effect of one of your monsters laying on the Graveyard...", and this makes Deku laughs maniacally, "And I stole the effect of your Xyz Dragon Servant...", and the **Starve Venom** gains the current Zarc LP and the sum of levels of Deku's monsters multiplied by 1000, increasing from 2800 ATK to an insane quantity of 330800 ATK, but also manage to reduce the Deku's main monster to 0 ATK!

"What ?!", Deku fakes a panic attack, "How to manage to cut my self glorious points of attack ?!"

"And also gets 22000 points of direct damage!...", dropping Deku's life to 68000 LP, "And it is really over… I declare an attack from my overcharged _Starve Venom_ against Deku!"

Both Deku's dragons exploded, releasing another murderous destructive wave, just to Zarc witness that Deku's dragon was still here, and gives another silly laugh, "When I control my dragon self, one time per turn, I can activate a trap or magic card on my Graveyard that my adversary destroys without even using it previously!"

"Bastard!", Zarc screams in pure agony.

"Finally! My game ends here!", says Deku, "I activate the Magic Card, **Dark Emissary of Darkness One!** ", which drops all life points of both players to 1 LP, "Now both of us have 1 LP, and lose all placed magic, trap and monsters cards on the Field, and also on the hand!"

"Damn it!", Zarc was lost all servant monsters, "It probably was one of the five reversed cards you placed early!"

"And now, I can activate another card on my graveyard...", and Deku make an accusative pose, "While you can draw a card, or use on from the graveyard, as long you can activate immediately..."

"It's now or never...", Zarc fells an benevolent aura shining on his Duel Disc.

"For me… I activate the Quick-Spell Magic Card… **Ultimate Rank-Up Magic Demon Dragon Deku Dimension Dismay!** "

Zarc becomes shocked, when also draws his card, "A Rank Up Magic Card ?!", and holds his recently drawn card on his shaking hand.

A strange and unreal lightning storm blasts directly to the Deku's dragon, while the giant body glows with a dark aura, and a purple afterglow. A giant portal portal opens straight to the sky, while a wrathful voice scream, " **It's over… I tribute myself to rift the Quirk Dimension boundary!** ", and the former body dissolves into a plasma torch that flow to the new portal, " **QUIRK SUMMON!** ", that explodes and opens the path to a bigger and uglier dragon, made with fourteen wings, and five heads, each one representing their summoning technique. The former Izuku Midoriya's body morphs into a shell engulfed into the main dragon body, " **Level 14… Divine-Type Monster…** **Divine** **Dimensional Demonic De** **athly** **Dragon Deku!** ", another Unification Monster where are also a Ritual, Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Monster, with an undefined Pendulum Scale, and a Level/Rank 14 Monster!

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the U.A. bunker, the new Deku's summon makes _everyone_ falls flat to the ground, with an huge fear and massive panic. Katsuki itself was beyond any cognizable state of awareness, as the monstrous apparition means that thing could wipe-out the entire Mankind in a matter of seconds, just by feeling the huge energetic field, surpassing any amount of energy ever measured by recorded History.

* * *

Zarc, in the meantime, just smiles, and thinks to counter-attack once Deku would make their final move, "It's over… My ultimate quirk form had an infinity ATK and DEF, and once summoned successfully, I simply won this Duel, and destroy not only my adversary deck, but the entire sinful world!", and declares, " **DEATHLY ARMAGEDDON!** "

The entire Hero City flashes and explodes, releasing a shock-wave that could incinerate the entire Earth's surface. However, Zarc uses the last trump, the card he could drawn, "Then I activate, form my hand, **The Quick-Spell Magic Card… The Deicide Burning Dimension Prison!** "

Deku laughs, dumbfounded, until an huge sphere blocks their own technique blast, and starts a chain reaction, "What's this, loser ?!"

"This card can be activated, when I control Zarc, and my adversary summon a Divine-Type Monster… This card will destroys and banishes from all dimensions your aberration, while both of us will drops their Life Points to Zero!", and the Duel would end with a draw.

Zarc unfuses from their drgon form, but Deku burns and explodes, and every five components explodes and blasts by five directions, connecting the Fusion, Pendulum, Ritual, Synchro and Xyz Dimensions by a few seconds.

But the Deku's own conscience blasts directly into a new unknown Dimension, much more difficult to reach out, and simply disperses to that portal at high speed. Zarc's on-board Duel Disc still manages to find the new dimension, Link Dimension, makes him a little curious, "Basically, this fledging mimicry of mine splits into six components, but their original powers are lost to the already known five Dimensions, but himself just lost into a new and unknown Link Dimension, probably the home of a new Link Summon, and new rules. That Deku simply lost their memories, and will reincarnate as a devil Duelist, but fortunately without those dangerous powers..."

 **Duel ends with a Technical Draw.**

 **Quirk Dimension was saved from Oblivion.**

* * *

Once the whole disaster ends, Katsuki was the first to reach out the surface, just to witness the total destruction of his home city. Zarc, while prepares to return to their home dimension, still manages to talk to the blond Hero:

"Just… what's happened ?!"

" I simply defeat the most dangerous menace that could destroy your Quirk Dimension!"

" And… what's happened to Deku ?!", and yells, "Where's Deku ?!"

" From my first analysis… Deku was _erased_ from this world. This Duel ends with the destruction of their powers...", and remarks, "And probably will reincarnate on the Link Dimension, a new world that have different rules of Dueling, that even to me, are an unknown land..."

Katsuki falls from his knees and starts crying, as the explanation from the strange Duelist, means like a death sentence.

Zarc flees from the Quirk Dimension, leaving an huge score of unanswered questions, and a global awareness that exists terrible threats that could bring absolute chaos and destruction. Several years later, once the reconstruction work begun, the entire incident lost their importance and fades into oblivion, even some new Pro Heroes still had remorses.

 **Meanwhile on Link Dimension**

The mind of the once insane quirk Duelist user Izuku Midoriya was reborn on the new Link Dimension, as the founder of a new Special Summoning, the Link Summon, and was also one of the founders of a new reality virtual system, created by their secret quirk powers.

He not only helps to found the Link Vrains, but also manage in pure secrecy, the evil deeds of the Hanoi Knights. At least, on Link Dimension, Izuku Midoriya could be live as a genuine hero, even it was an hacker.

 **The End**


End file.
